ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoon Solo Guide by Urielnosushi
Introduction :Hello there! You may also know me as Astydamia on Carbuncle. I started working on this guide because of my experiences with the other DRG solo guides out there. They are helpful, and I will likely reference them, but they don't seem to be specific enough. :Solo camps are listed in the same fashion as the first few BST guides I knew and loved. Easier to read, and hopefully I will be able to offer alternatives. :Both White Mage and Blue Mage were used as subjobs while soloing in these areas. Feel free to use whatever solo-capable subjob you wish. Blue Mage is, however, preferred. /WHM and /RDM may wish to go to each camp a level later than suggested as a safety precaution. :For those of you afraid to try soloing without items such as Bounding Boots, Empress Hairpin, or a Peacock Charm - Rest assured that I have never had any of these items, and while I have attempted to gain them... I have terrible luck. This guide can be followed with a minimum of OMGWTF items. :Things you will need: Your Wyvern, A Polearm, Determination and an Iron Will. :Feel free to bookmark and link to this guide. I do ask, however, that you do not repost it on other sites without permission. Not all of this information is "mine", as other DRG have contributed to this guide. It would be unfair to them to repost this information elsewhere. Subjobs, Equipment, Healing Breath and Other Topics Already Covered In-Depth :Please visit these other great guides for information on these topics. *Dragoon: Solo/Duo Guide by Maevedarkphoenix *Dragoon Guide by Sharaa *Healing Breath *Dragoon: Guide to Weapons and Armor **The above guide is geared more toward party play, but there are some good suggestions in there that can be used for soloing. Misc. Items That Will Make Your Life Easier :Some items you may wish to keep on hand: *Exp Bonus Ring *Echo Drops *Juice *Reraise Earring **Reraise Gorget **Reraise Hairpin *Instant Warp Alternative Means of Gaining Exp :If you're like me, you will want to supplement your experience gain with other means. Getting those hard-earned levels faster is good in my book! *Experience Scrolls *Besieged *Campaign **When using Campaign as an exp supplement, be sure to keep your polearm skill capped before engaging in any Campaign Battle. Cardinal Rules of Soloing *Perform a Search of the area you wish to solo in. There may already be someone there. If this camp is taken, see if they would like some company. Dual DRG make for a safer experience. *Once at your preferred camp, Use the Search Comment function to let others know where you are soloing. Others using the above method will have an easier time spotting you. *Be prepared for anything. Parties and other solo-ers coming in without checking first can be a real downer. If they are persistent, you have a few options: **Team up. **Leave. **Stay and all will suffer! (Or you could try to share. Yeah, it's slower. But they might be able to help you out in a pinch and vice versa.) *Don't be mean. If you can, work with others to the best of your ability. *Don't be afraid of death. It will happen. Especially when you're close to leveling. SE loves us that way. Think of it as a new challenge! *See also Common Courtesy. Meet Your Prey :The fauna listed here by family will be your primary targets, as most don't like Piercing type weapons: *Birds *Crabs *Beetles *Single Bats *Triple Bats **Jet Stream can become exceedingly deadly at higher levels. Solo-artists beware. **They also have a nasty attack down so I would aim for the single fat bats. *Colibri Camps :I have attempted to include as many different areas as possible in this guide to help alleviate congestion across servers. If you, or someone you know has another area to suggest, please share with the rest of the community by posting it here (using the template at the bottom of the guide) in it's appropriate level range. Be sure to include your name so you can get credit for it! *Dragoon gains: **Level 1 Job Ability: Call Wyvern **Level 1 Job Ability: Spirit Surge **Level 5 Job Ability: Ancient Circle **Level 10 Job Ability: Jump **Level 10 Job Trait: Attack Bonus *Wyvern gains: **Level 1: Subtle Blow **Level 1: Healing Breath I **Level 1: Remove Poison **Level 10: Attack Bonus Any starting area. Mobs to Fight: Grind your way to 10 on the normal monsters you find outside your favorite city. Notes: Have fun. La Theine Plateau Mobs to Fight: Grass Funguar (11-13), Poison Funguar (14-16) Notes: More grinding, but these guys have decent drops. Echo drops are a good idea. Poison Funguar are in the chasms, and are accessed at H-7 or F-6. Ordelle's Caves Mobs to Fight: Stink Bats (15-18), Snipper (17-20) Notes: Entrance closest to West Ronfaure. Stay near zone for safety. As you should know by now, bats link... and so do the crabs here. Carpenters' Landing Mobs to Fight: Digger Wasp (14-17), Beady Beetle (15-18), Poison Funguar (16-19), Land Pugil (17-19), Bulldog Bats (15-20), Orcish Neckchopper, Grunt and Stonechucker (16-20), Flytrap (18-22) Notes: Enter from Northern San d'Oria and just go nuts on North Landing. Stay away from Flytraps until they start checking as Even Match. Be careful, as this is a popular area and only supports two or three people at a time. (Credits: Lucinus) Be sure to watch out for Glide Bomb as he can and will spawn in the area during foggy weather. *Dragoon gains: **Level 25 Job Ability: Spirit Link **Level 25 Job Trait: Dragon Killer *Wyvern gains: **Level 20: Healing Breath II **Level 20: Remove Blind **Level 25: Dragon Killer Korroloka Tunnel Mobs to Fight: Land Worm (20-25), Seeker Bats (22-26) Notes: Mobs can be found all up and down the areas outside Zeruhn Mines or Eastern Altepa Desert zone lines. Start with worms, and work up to bats once you gain levels. Worms and bats link with their kin. Pray there aren't any DNC. Qufim Island Mobs to Fight: Land Worm (25-27), Clipper (25-29), Dark Bats Only (25-27), Glow Bat Only (27-29), Giant Hunter, Trapper, Ascetic (28-31) Notes: Worms - Near the pond @H-7. North tunnel may or may not have a Gigas in it. Normally a safe spot. Clippers - Outside tower entrance @F-6. Bats- Very spread out. If you see one, Jump it. Cycle in Giants as you level. Lower Delkfutt's Tower Mobs to Fight: Seeker Bats (25-27), Ancient Bat (27-29 ), Giant Guard, Lobber, Sentry (28-30) Notes: All are located in the rooms straight ahead, or to the left as you zone in from Qufim Island (G-10 and H-9m respectively). Be very careful. Bats aggro and link badly here. Cycle in Giants as you level. *Dragoon gains: **Level 30 Job Trait: Accuracy Bonus **Level 35 Job Ability: High Jump *Wyvern gains: **Level 30: Accuracy Bonus Ranguemont Pass Mobs to Fight: Stirge (30-33) Notes: Use oils/powders to get to I-6/J-5. Watch for the eyes that wander, they aggro both sight and sound. Bats will aggro and link. Be careful. Oldton Movalpolos Mobs to Fight: Stirge (33-36), Dark Bats (31-35) Notes: Camp is right inside zone from J-6 N. Gustaberg. Bats do not aggro, but will link. Pull them back near the zone to fight. Vunkerl Inlet (S) Mobs to Fight: Goliath Beetle (34-36), Carrion Marabou (36-38) Notes: Camp the bridge area at E-8/F-8. Stick with beetles until 36, at which point mix in some birds. Do not fight T birds unless you see the Pixie that flies around. Use her for a short powerlevel (she's not entirely dependable, be warned). Be sure to get Sigil with Regen, Refresh, and Increased Meal Duration before you head out here. It helps a lot! No mobs are aggressive on the way to/at camp, but your prey will link. Sea Serpent Grotto Mobs to Fight: Undead Bats (36-39), Sahagin Pond, Spring (36-39), Ironshell (37-40) Notes: Right inside zone from Yuhtunga Jungle for bats and sahagin, right outside Norg zone for crabs. Be careful with crabs, as they spawn near/with skeletons. Use caution while fighting Lake Sahagin. They are bards and can sleepga you and your wyvern! Mind the links. Bibiki Bay Mobs to Fight: Raven (36-38) Notes: There are three Ravens around the dock and two that wander around the ramp. Ravens link and have a dangerous move called Damnation Dive which does high damage with a Stun effect. Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle Mobs to Fight: Jagil (36-38), Toucan (38-40) Notes: This island is full of prey. start with Jagils if you arrive as 37-38, and work in Toucan as you level. Use Jagils for TP building if you need it later on. Your camps will be the beaches on the east and west sides. There is a NM spawn on the west beach. It drops some boots for DRG, but he will destroy you at this level. Use caution. Jagils/Toucans do not aggro, and the Jagils do not link. Fei'Yin Mobs to Fight: Undead Bats (38-40) Notes: Camp is right inside zone, but Fei'Yin is hard to get to. I got tired of the crap exp in Purgonorgo, so I came to this frozen wasteland. Bats aggro and link. *Wyvern gains: **Level 40: Healing Breath III **Level 40: Remove Paralysis Garlaige Citadel Mobs to Fight: Siege Bat (40-43), Borer Beetle (41-44) Notes: Camp in SW corner of map @G-9 (the corridor on the west side). You will most likely need sneak/invis to get to camp. Big bats don't aggro, but they link. Beetles aggro to sight. Start with bats, and cycle in beetles as you level. Bring a form of Reraise, as it may be rough. Behemoth's Dominion Mobs to Fight: Lesser Gaylas (40-42), Greater Gayla (42-44) Notes: Camp is first main room. No aggro on the way to camp. Bats aggro and link. Pull to a tunnel. Thunder elemental spawns every so often in the main area, so mind the casting around it. Watch out for parties; if you end up having to share, your EXP really dies off very quickly. Misareaux Coast Mobs to Fight: Orcs Footsoldier, Bowshooter, Trooper (41-44), Gigas Martialist, Warwolf (41-44), Gigantobugard (40-43) Notes: You can camp in several of the tunnels around the map. I used I-7/J-7 tunnel. Gigas Warwolf is a BST. Kill it's pet first if you want to fight him. Orcish Troopers are PLD and make for long fights. Do not fight Bees or Warmachines. They'll kill you dead. Sauromugue Champaign (S) Mobs to Fight: Diving Beetle (42-45) Notes: Camp at G-7/G-8. No pixies roam around here, so be careful. Beetles do not aggro, but link. If you come here at 44, be warned. these guys hit HARD! I don't suggest this camp until 45, but there are some EM's at 44. Toraimarai Canal Mobs to Fight: Canal Bats (45-47) Notes: You will need a Rhinostery Certificate, Portal Charm, or a RDM/WHM/BLM (all three) to access this area. Camp at F-5/G-5 1st map. Mind the undead, they can blood aggro you from afar. This camp is a pain to get to if you use the Rhinostery Certificate. Not really recommended, but it's possible to exp here. East Ronfaure (S) Mobs to Fight: Ladybug (44-47), Colibri (45-47) Notes: Wandering camp between H-9 and I-9. Ladybugs aggro and use lots more TP moves during daytime only, Colibri will eat any food you use. Be careful. There should be a pixie that roams around from time to time. Try to die in her path. Skeletons spawn at night, and Orcs to the south. Use caution. I've heard Pixie coverage may vary from server to server. Whether true or not, it's something to keep in mind. See Talk page for another DRG's take on this camp. Gustav Tunnel Mobs to Fight: Hell Bats (44-48), Hawkers (45-48), Goblins Poacher, Robber (46-49), Greater Gaylas (46-49) Notes: Camp is right inside zone from Valkurm Dunes for Hell Bats. Venture further in and you will find Hawkers mixed with goblins. All prey links, only goblins (and the bats/fish further in) aggro. At 47, there seemed to be more DC and EM than T. Safe exp is nice every once in a while, I suppose. Eastern Altepa Desert Mobs to Fight: Goblin Reaper, Poacher) (45-49) Notes: F-10 @ Outpost. Mind the undead at night. I suggest subbing /BLU for goblins, as Head Butt still stuns from time to time. Bomb Toss hurts! [[Western Altepa Desert] Mobs to Fight: Desert Beetle (47-51) Notes: G-7/H-7 @ Revelation Rock, or strewn about the sands. Beware party competition at Revelation Rock, Antica of all shapes and sizes, and any other sound aggro. Beetles will link, but not aggro. Be aware that there will be EM-VT beetles here. Always check your targets before engaging. If you only see VT, move on until you find prey you can kill. Even the EM beetles make for long fights, so be prepared for long battles and slower exp. Fights will speed up exponentially when you can start using Penta Thrust. Rolanberry Fields (S) Mobs to Fight: Berry Grub (49-52) Notes: Around F-9 is where the Crawlers all seem to spawn. Get used to being under the effect of slow from Sticky Thread. If you come from the Cavernous Maw, beware of Chigoes to the west of the mountain. A Sprite will wander through from time to time, and being a Shadowreign zone, you can get the Refresh latent for 50 AN, minimizing your down time. A Goblin Skirmisher seems to wander through along the bottom of the cliff edge here. Give him and his mine a wide berth. I used this camp when Quicksand Caves and Crawlers' Nest had parties. *Dragoon gains: **Level 50 Job Ability: Super Jump **Level 50 Job Trait: Accuracy Bonus II *Wyvern gains: **Level 50: Super Climb This is where your experience needed for your next level gets higher and higher. Start cycling in Campaign Battle as a means of making extra exp. Remember to keep your polearm skill capped before hitting that next level though. You can't skill up in Campaign, and you don't want to fall behind. At level 50, you will also be able to equip the wonderful JSE Wyvern Mail. This handy body piece will add to your wyvern's Healing Breath potential. I highly recommend getting one. (Requires access to the Phomiuna Aqueducts) Crawlers' Nest Mobs to Fight: Hornfly (50-53), Exoray (51-54), Blazer Beetle (53-54) Notes: Camp between H-7 and I-7 on Map 3 (in the donut room). Watch out for parties. Soldier Crawlers, Exorays and Blazer Beetles are aggressive and everything links (Beetles detect by sight, everything else by sound); the crawlers should all be Decent Challenge but if you're coming here at 50 or 51 you might have trouble with Exorays and Beetles. Watch out for Silence Gas and Dark Spore from the Exorays; since they are breath attacks, they can be extremely damaging if the Exoray's HP is still high. (Credits: Lucinus) Quicksand Caves (Use K-7 Entrance in Eastern Altepa Desert) Mobs to Fight: Helm Beetle (51-54), Antican Hastatus, Signifer and Princeps (52-54) Notes: Camps at E-5 to G-7 and also in J-3 (beware the parties at this spot), at 51 i was getting Chain #1-2 since they were all Toughs. With Emperor Ring active I got 360xp Chain #1, 300xp no chain, 234xp Chain #2, 200xp no ring active. At 52 they were usually Toughs or Evens, still got a Chain #2 for 234xp with ring active. At 51 I could kill 4 including downtime before the 1st would respawn, so the 5th kill wasn't necessary. I'm still 52 but i think this camp is viable til 53, 54 if you have patience.(Contributed by Zankuro) Antica also become viable targets at 52, but be picky about your fights. With Super Jump and good timing to avoid Ancient Magic, Signiferes are cake. Be careful if you try to fight a Hastatus, though. (Credits: Urielnosushi and Lucinus) You may be tempted to add Sand Spiders to your prey. These can be killed like beetles, but Acid Spray is a 10 hp/tick poison that you can remove with a weapon skill, and Sickle Slash can be a frighteningly potent TP move at 330+ damage by EMs. Fight them at your own risk, and be aware they can potentially kill you from your 33% mark. (Contributed by Linoth) Bostaunieux Oubliette Mobs to Fight: Funnel Bats (52-55) Notes: I hated these cramped quarters when I was here on BST (that being said, there may be BST competition). Use caution at every turn! I don't think there's a single mob in here that doesn't aggro. At 54, there were lots of DC, but still a few T's hanging around. There are eight sets of Funnel Bats close to where you drop down (use Sneak to avoid the pair of Dark Aspics where you land. Be extremely careful of Hecatomb Hound aggro when you reach the last set just across a little bridge. (Credits: Lucinus) Quicksand Caves (Use Western Altepa Desert entrance at J-9) Mobs to Fight: Helm Beetle (54-58) Notes: This camp is also fairly popular for parties. Consider yourself warned. Bostaunieux Oubliette Mobs to Fight: Werebat (55-59) Notes: Sneak is mandatory! You'll need to wander around a little bit to find more Werebats once you've cleaned out a room, as the good Werebat rooms seem to only have four at any one time. Watch out for Haunts if you're camping near the exit to West Ronfaure. (Credits: Lucinus) Crawlers' Nest Mobs to Fight: Dragonfly (55-58) Notes: Bring sneak/invis. Take the path at I-9 that curls around to another map. Your target room is the one at F-6/G-6 of this map. Things start to slow down a little more as you hit 57 as more DC flies show up. Toraimarai Canal Mobs to Fight: Impish Bats (58-60) Notes: Use entrance behind House of the Hero in Windurst Walls. There are 2 bat spawns in the first hallway that are easily accessible, the rest are along the canals mixed in with the undead. Patience or a pebble will be your friend. There are undead around the perimeter of the canals, and may aggro you from afar. This spot also seems popular for coffer key hunts. There are also more bats around G-8 where the Hinge Oils spawn. I did not attempt to fight here for very long, as the bats were very close together and I was afraid of being eaten by slimes. Uleguerand Range Mobs to Fight: Variable Hare (58-61), Esbat (59-61), Glacier Eater (58-62) Notes: Sneak and Invis are crucial to getting to camp. Head for H-11 and the tunnel there. Two rabbit spawns, multiple bats and worms in the tunnel behind them. Rabbits here actually give a little more exp than normal mobs. Rabbits are very capable of murdering you, be careful. Bats can drain your HP and MP. Tigers and Snolls close enough to camp to warrant your attention. Crawlers' Nest Mobs to Fight: Helm Beetle (59-62) Notes: Camp is near E-8/F-8 just past some Rumble Crawlers (down the tunnel off of the doughnut room). Beware the parties that sometimes come here. *Dragoon gains: **Head Armor: . Wajaom Woodlands Mobs to Fight: Lesser Colibri (63-65) Notes: There are several camps, one near the entrance @ (K-7), one where the lottery NM Colibri pops @ (J-9), one near the laypoint @ (G-9), and one at the laypoint (G-8). I've noticed the Lesser Colibri that pop near the laypoint spawn as higher level. So it'd be a good idea to start at (K-7) or (J-9) if you are LV60/61. Very rarely will an Air Elemental will pop at (G-9) near the laypoint. So please take that into mind when casting magic. Lesser Colibri do not link and they can be easily chained for experience. (Contributed by Chichiri97) Bhaflau Thickets Mobs to Fight: Lesser Colibri (63-65) Notes: If you zone out to Bhaflau Thickets from the hidden exit in whitegate H-7 It's the perfect camp; At level 60 the Lesser Colbri checked VT to me and I was getting chain 5's easy as drg/blu. If you luck up and no one else is camping here you can actually kill them faster than they pop. Kiyomijr 17:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Kuftal Tunnel Mobs to Fight: Robber Crab (60-63) Notes: Good solo spot right at entrance, follow the path down to the point where you would have to sneak up. Not used by parties. Just remember to pull the crab back into the tunnel slightly to avoid the bogy type mobs. (Contributed by Vimes) The Boyahda Tree Mobs to Fight: Robber Crab (62-66) Notes: I soloed near the aquarius spawn point, crawlers are also reasonable here (but they do link). As all prey aggros remember to back up a bit from the waters edge. If aquarius pops, head NW to the next tree with a pool round it. These crabs tend to be a slightly higher level than at the other location (could just be me tho). (Contributed by Vimes) Note: Just tried this camp as DRG63/BLU31 and all the crabs conned Decent Challenge with one or two Even Matches and one Tough. Might be better just staying in Wajaom Woodlands or Bhaflau Thickets until 64 then moving elsewhere. (Contributed by Nevyn, Bahamut. 08/19/09) Caedarva Mire Mobs to Fight: Marsh Murre (64-68), Orderly Imp (63-68) Notes: Take the western exit of Nashmau to arrive at (E-10). To the northern part of (E-10) there is a graveyard. I mostly camped to the north near/in the graveyard because the southern camp is usually taken by Beastmaster who charm the leeches/treants. Marsh Murre link by sight, so check your surroundings before fighting. Be careful when fighting Orderly Imps, Abrasive Tantra will prevent your wyvern from using Healing Breath and Defeaning Tantra will silence you. Other than that, the Orderly Imps die fast. (Beware: Do not approach the area to the west of the graveyard, there are Chigoe there.) From 20:00 -- 4:00, undead spawn in the graveyard, but other than that, Qiqirin are unaggressive so it it is safe to fight around/in the graveyard. Some monsters might appear as decent challenge when you hit level 66, but you can choose to grind it out to 67 here or move onto the next camp. (Contributed by Chichiri97) I went to this camp at 62, all birds checked as T-VT and getting chain #4 was easy enough resulting in 470-500 exp with ring and around 370 exp w/o ring. I prefer these over lesser colibri's beause i hate getting my food/tp stolen. Eat taco and keep reraise up at all time --~-~Zanno~-~ 14:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wajaom Woodlands Mobs to Fight: Puk (68-70) Notes: There are several camps and I will explain each. The closest camp is @ (H-11). Many times you will run into Beastmasters who EXP here. Camp under a stone bridge or against a wall near a stone bridge. Pull to a safe location before starting to fight. One of my favorite camps I tested was @ (G-12) a tunnel area. Pull Puks from the north of the tunnel to the south end and fight against a wall/bush. Another good, private camp is all the way at (F-12). You should have this area to yourself since few people come all the way back here. If you need to zone, Mamook is nearby to the south. Beware that Puks have pushback TP moves. As a Dragoon, you will be able to intimidate Puks! Take that to your advantage. You will run into VT Puks at LV66, you will be able to defeat them, but make sure you are at full HP/MP before engaging. Also, it'd help if you casted Stoneskin and Blink before fighting a VT. At LV66, I was only able to hit Chain #3. (Many near death experiences.) I highly recommend not coming to this camp until LV67. But, if you are well equipped/merited and feel like a challenge this is the place to be at LV66. (Contributed by Chichiri97) Bhaflau Thickets Mobs to Fight: Colibri (71-73) Notes: Several camps, I will explain each camp. The most popular camp is (G-9) near a pond. Many Beastmaster and /BST will come here to level. If no one is at this camp, I recommend it because it is the closest from Whitegate. If there is competition, move onto the next area. (F-9) near a stone structure is the next camp, there are several Colibri spawns and usually less competition. The next camp is the (F-6)/(G-6) area. Be careful of the Treants that spawn there. Pull your Colibri safely back to a tunnel before fighting. (Contributed by Chichiri97) Bibiki Bay Mobs to Fight: Tragopan (71-73) Notes: The highest concentration of birds can be found on the cliff around G-6. They link. This used to be a very popular party spot, but the numbers have dwindled since the release of ToAU. Remember to use the Search function first, as there may be BST killing Dhalmels with the prey you desire. Ru'Aun Gardens Mobs to Fight: Flamingo (72-74) Notes: These are all over the place. Find a safe spot away from magic aggro (pots, dolls, elementals) and go to town! "Had downtime in between chains. The only safe camps were (G-9), (I-9), (G-10/11), (I-10/11). More birds on islands, but surrounded by magic aggro. The birds double attack occasionally and hit hard, so that might be a problem. The only up side is that it's emtpy most the time. :P Don't have any other subjobs to test it out with, but /WHM definately Lv72 for here." (Contributed by Chichiri97) The Boyahda Tree Mobs to Fight: Steelshell (73-76) Notes: Area around the big tree at the top of this zone. Mind the Goobue and Korrigans, they aggro as well as Steelshells. Bhaflau Thickets Mobs to Fight: Sea Puk (77-78) Notes: Nyzul Isle - Bhaflau Thickets mobs to Fight: Greater Colibri (81-81) Notes: Difficult to solo. Recommended lots of Wyvern HP+ gear, and Wyrm Armet if you have Dynamis. Duo for best results. Camp Template *Dragoon gains: **Level # Job Ability: (JA) Area Mobs to Fight: Mob Name(s) (lvl range) Notes: (position, etc.) Credits, Thanks Thank you! *To Lucinus and Awwwsnap on Allakhazam; Maevedarkphoenix and Sharaa here on the Wiki for their lovely guides that helped inspire me to make one. *To Chichiri97, for the 60-75 camps and Zankuro, for a nice level 51-54 camp. *To Lucienna, Myranda, and Beltaine of Carbuncle for the encouragement, helpful editing of the information listed here, and the testing of camps. *To all of the DRG that came before me (whom I may have neglected to mention by name), chipping away at the unknown, aiding me in my quest for knowledge. *To Quatrevents. I couldn't ask for a better Wyvern. *And of course, to you, the reader! Keep jumping higher! Updates *Made the leveling guide a little nicer/easier to read/navigate. Urielnosushi 21:08, 20 May 2008 (UTC) *Added notes given to me by Chichiri97. Urielnosushi 19:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) *Fixed some information I had mistakenly placed in the guide. Urielnosushi 00:10, 3 July 2008 (UTC)